primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Series 5
Edit to Primeval-Series 5 I just wanted to let you know that I emailed Impossible Pictures regarding the premiere date for Primeval Series 5; they replied stating that the series is set for an early 2012 premiere. I cannot believe we will have to wait ANOTHER year for it to premiere. Therefore, I ask you change the details on this page, thank you :) :Thanks very much for asking Impossible Pictures, and for letting us know. I'll change the details of the article. And yes, it's pretty annoying having to wait for another 12 months! Thanks again, --Spamalot360 19:14, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::It will premiere on Watch in 2011, and it will premiere on ITV in 2012. :) ZEM talk to me! 00:53, February 1, 2011 (UTC) 'Is this true?' :There's a info on the Future Predator saying it will appear in Series 5. Here's the exact quote "A mutated Future Predator has been confirmed to appear in Series 5." Is this true? If so, shouldn't we add it to the Creatures list? If this is true, were did that come from? -Rig 08:33, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Becker did becker die?? 16:23, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Don't think so, Ben Mansfield is returning for the Series 5, plus I have seen videos of him filming Series 5 on YouTube. -Rig 18:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::really thats good, what videos? i want to watch them :::Here -Rig 14:45, February 10, 2011 (UTC) 'Series 5 airing in May 2012 ?' So hang on if Primeval SERIES 5 is being filmed NOW then why would we have to wait for a whole year and a bit for it to premiere, and it also said at the end of ep. 4.7 that primeval would be back later this year. It doesn't take a year to film primeval, or even put all the special effects in. And especially not if it's a six episode season. And on a different topic I really hope that Patrick (Aka Ethan Dobrowski) returns for series 5. Dracorex771 10:23, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Series 5 and 4 were filmed together. And no, it airs on May 2011. A.K.A In a Month. 13:54, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::you said it will air in may 2011, AKA a month but its only february so do you mean it will air in march or what?? 17:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Woops meant In two months. -Rig 13:51, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Series five has already aired on Watch! You can buy the series off of Amazon James emds 21:38, January 7, 2012 (UTC) BBCA Airdate There's been plenty of talk about when it will start airing on Watch in Europe, but I'm sure a lot of us yanks would like to know, has there been any word as to when it will be aired on BBCAmerica? I can't wait for the new series. --Cpthunt 21:10, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Jess? Is Jess Parker returning in series 5??? There hasnt been any news if she is or isn't. Leedsichthys51 05:31, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :im not sure. i hope she is. at the end of series four she wasnt leaving soo she shouldnt be. Lester? What about Lester, because he also hasn't been confirmed but he wasn't killed, and didn't leave in ep 4.7 so what about everyones favourite sarcastic government man? Dracorex771 08:54, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Why do you guys keep asking? Think this through: They shot both Series 4 and 5 back-to-back, so it's reasonable none of the characters will leave/ get killed. It's just that no official source has them in, so we can't put them I guess. -Rig 07:37, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Series 5 Creatures? Where exactly did you get the information on the Swimming Raptor??? Can someone please give me the Source? Kabilan29 14:11, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :lolz, just search for it on google. But anyways, it's probably this.-Rig 14:34, February 14, 2011 (UTC) New Picture Here's a picture released on the Impossible Pictures website, it's simply a picture of Connor, Abby and Matt, but it is on the Series 5 page. Dracorex771 08:55, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Raptors in Series 5? Didnt Tim Haines say the Raptors will return in Series 5??? Kabilan29 10:47, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :I will add them as a possible appearance, but he may have been referring to the Romanian double-clawed swimming raptor that will appear in Episode 5.3. BTW, sorry I couldn't chat with you on Facebook the other day, stupid thing jammed for some reason. I don't know why. I don't usually ever have trouble like that... :-\ ZEM talk to me! 14:46, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh ok! :) Kabilan29 16:35, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Actually, the dromaeosaurus will appear in Episode 5.3. It is seen in a series 5 promotion video. Beastly 14 (talk|contribs) 20:39, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :If the original Raptor returns I think a third burrowing creature (not the Giant Burrowing Insect or the Thrinaxodon) will returns too. May be the Silurian Scorpions or the Arthropleura. What species is the pliosaur in series 5 Im just wondering that the pliosaur in series 5 is a liopleurodon. User:Olliebro (UTC) February 25 2011. Swimming Raptor is Balaur The swimming raptor in episode 5.3 has a real name,it's called Balaur Bondoc,Tim Haines says that they could swim because they lived on a chain of islands.He also mentioned that they had two sickle claws! And since it's from Transylvania,they've made it black with red eyes.Any way,you should probably rename that page. my source was: YouTube-Primeval panel at SFX Weekender 2 user:toetis Burrowing Creatures In a video on YouTube I heard that Sid and Nancy are in the menagerie staying low away from the the mammoth and dracorex but won't return in series 5,so the burrowing creatures are something new.They could be burrowing dinosaurs like Oryctodromeus. user:Toetis Dimetrodon?? On the Dimetrodon trivia it says it could be in Series 5?Is this true?If so,should we add it to the creatures list of Series 5? :Only if this real and not another stupid rumour. Please provide a link to where it was confirmed. Thank You Kabilan29 14:38, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Series 5 Airdate The Airdate has been confirmed as Saturday 29th May because http://www.cultbox.co.uk/news/headlines/425-primeval-series-5-confirmed-to-air-in-may shows you the plan of the series and series 4 has been confirmed to air on Sunday 3rd April http://uk-tv-guide.com/programme-details/Watch/3+April+2011/18%3A00/Primeval/Drama/ and this adds up to Saturday 29th May so please change this and this is a reliable website their is no way to edit things on it without being part of their websiteGiganotosaurusPrimeval 18:01, March 14, 2011 (UTC) April... hey I found this picture of Andrew Lee Potts and possibly his new lab assistant April, it was on Watch's homepage, Sorry about the size it was really small!Ewoke6096 10:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, that is her. Thanks for the image! :D ZEM talk to me! 14:37, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Possible Series 5 Images Hey I'm pretty sure this pic is Series 5 because behind Matt the screen has ,what seems like, submarine readings/ navigation. Also if you look at the other pics-with the costumes/outfits of Connor and Abby are most likely series 5 considering we haven't seen the outfits in series 4 and they're used to frequently to be considered part of a deleted scene. Also I do realise that without actual conformation from a valid source these pics have to be considered a possibility, but this picture of Matt seems highly likely (almost certain) to be a true series 5 picture for the episode with the submarine (i've forgoten which episode) Anyway you can discard this remark or whatever this really is I won't be offended (still feel pretty new here so I'll leave it to the profesionals to decide whether I'm right or not.) Thanks for reading. Ewoke6096 00:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I agree. A matter of fact... This image of Matt and at least two of Abby are most certainly from Series 5. But the only reason I'm calling them "possibly from Series 5" is because of the fact that they have not been "officially" announced to be Series 5 images. We have to be careful to keep things completely accurate here. ;) But yes, I know what you're saying. ;) ZEM talk to me! 01:37, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Series 5 facebook page Do you have to have a facebook account to access this page because it says that I have to 'like' the page in order to access it and I don't have an account. Dracorex771 06:08, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :You do need a facebook account to access the content. Also they just released this image of Connor. I wasn't sure whether to put it straight onto the Series 5 Page or to put it here and wait for conformation from Zem or someone. But it is geniune. Ewoke6096 23:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Oops, I just uploaded it myself. And you could't add it to the page anyway, admins have to add things because it is locked so no troublemakers show up and try to ruin it. ;) ZEM talk to me! 23:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Yours is full resolution... Mine isn't... so, I'll add your copy to the page. Thanks!!! :) ZEM talk to me! 23:49, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Future Predators Theory Got a theory about the Future Predators appearance in episode 5.6. I think why Connor opens his man-made anomaly, Mutated Future Predators will be released into the ARC and the team will have to destroy them. Several members of the team will be killed, maybe Matt, Philip, April and, unfortunately, either Jess or Becker in order to develop the others character in series 6. However, after all the predators are destroyed, Connor﻿ and Abby will get engaged and Danny will return as team leader (lets be honest, Matt's just a stop-gap). The series will end with Patrick stealing the anomaly opener. Just a thought, feel free to criticise. Wikia Layout what the hell has happend to the layout of the wiki?!?!?!???? it looks really weird and the comment section has changed!! i hate it :( X.hannah.X 19:27, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :What all changed? I only turned off the comments... ??? ZEM talk to me! 20:09, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::can you turn them back on or not? because its really annoying :L Swarm I was wondering if anyone else thought the Swarm could be fish. Because this photo looks almost like fish. :I think they look a bit like cockroaches but either way, by the looks of this picture I think they come through the man made anomaly in the ARC. It looks like they are in the ARC and the anomaly looks like it on a 'stand' with another machine pointing at it. Connor Image:Is it from Series 5? This picture looks like Connor in those watch promotionals for Series 5, although it does look a lot like the new Connor (with less facial hair!) I'm not sure, so can someone please tell me what they think? so long, Beastly 14 (talk|contribs) 11:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :No, sorry thats from episode 4.7 Ewoke6096 11:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Future Creatures I think there should be a new creature from the future because there was no future creatures in series 4 which really made me happy and whoever is with me please leave a comment! :Looks like you got your wish! There will be 3 all new future creatures, including a burrowing insect, a Future Beetle and a Mutated Future Predator! Beastly 14 (talk|contribs) 01:08, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Traps? Here it says that the team is chasing the creature all over the city, trying to trap it. It also says in ''the line of fire ,''don't know what it means, one of their own is injured.Beastly 14 (talk|contribs) 21:25, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Synopsis' Where did all the stories from Series 5 episodes come from, or are they speculations? ''yours truly, [[User:Beastly 14|''Beastly 14 (talk|contribs) 20:51, April 28, 2011 (UTC)]] :I've added the source to the articles, now. 'ZEM talk to me!' 21:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Weapons I have noticed that on a lot of the series 5 pictures the team are using 'real' guns and not EMDs but they all seem to be from the same episode, episode 1. :This is due to the burrowing creatures. Matt wants themed killed because he knows something about them. yours truly, Another submarine image This picture looks like the one on the sub, with Matt, Abby and Connor. But this one is has Becker, too. :The image of Becker is actually from a Series 4 picture of him in the ARC, but they've put him in here, and Abby and Connor have obviously been taken from the one with Matt. That photo looks a bit poorly photoshopped, it looks like a tunnel they're in, but they all look as if they're in a bright room. --MrThermomanPreacher 21:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Anurognathus Hey, on the Series 5 page, it says that Anurognathus will appear in Episode 5.5. Is this true? :Yes, it is true. At the Series 5 Screening, everyone was given a special pack (Which I am trying to get a copy of) and it gives details on Series 5 including interviews with casts, synopsis for the episodes and the creatures in the episodes. Kabilan29 10:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Series 5 image Anyone else think the creature coming through the anomaly behind the team on the main series 5 page image is the Eustreptospondylus from epiode 5.2. :I think that it's Balaur because it has big claws on legs and it's back as it was described by Tim Haines. And also this CGl model is look like a model of Raptor from previous series. Svatoslav 16:54, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I can see what you mean especially as the balaur is supposed to be black as well and I also thought it could have been Balaur myself and i'm not saying that it isn't, but it's a bit big for a raptor. :::That has to be the Eustreptospondylus, because it looks like identical the one in this video. It is hard to say. But, I am gonna have to say, it appears to be Eustreptospondylus. The eyes '''don't' look red, and it doesn't appear to have two switchblade claws. ZEM talk to me! 19:33, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Series 5 Trailer Here is a Trailer for Series 5: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBUqEVF-81Y Kabilan29 17:52, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :I dunno if that is the official trailer or just a TV spot/short promo. I'll have to contact somebody and see if they'll be releasing something more... ZEM talk to me! 19:28, May 16, 2011 (UTC) New pictures Here are some new pictures from Series 5. Svatoslav 11:07, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :I added the one of Matt, but I deleted the others, as most were duplicate images/cropped versions, and some will soon be replaced by higher quality verisons. Thanks for them though, please don't think that we don't appreciate your edits! We appreciate all constructive editors! :) ZEM talk to me! 19:26, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Balaur The day 9 video shows a raptor, but it doesn't have red eyes, and it isn't black, nor does it have two sickle claws. Is this Dromaeosaurus? :Yes, it is a Dromaeosaurus, not a Balaur. ZEM talk to me! 19:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::And, also, you said that Watch will release 1 more clip of the episode. When will they release it? And, since its a swimming raptor, what to you think, ZEM, the Balaur looks like? Series5info45678ICANTWAIT! :::It has been confirmed to be black with red eyes, and have two switchblade claws on each foot. Other than that, I think that it looks like most other raptors. Might be a bit larger though... ZEM talk to me! 14:04, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::I think it will be exactly like the raptors we've seen previously, but i imagine it with a fin on the top of its head, two fins on its back, a fin a the base of the tail, and a paddle like end to the tail. Series5info5678ICANTWAIT! Official Series 5 Trailer! I think you have been waiting for this! Its finally here! Thanks to Watch! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6-KdCg1iZU Kabilan29 16:21, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Dromaeosaurus? The Dromaeosaurus in the episode 5.3 preview and the series 5 trailer doesn't seem to have any protofeathers like in previous series. Could it maybe be a different species of raptor? -jake11996- I know. They could be a subspecies. But what I was wondering is, in the Series 5 trailer the Raptor inside the barn appears to be the same one as the one in the episode 5.3 preview. So where is the Balaur??!!!!!??? Beastly 14 (talk|contribs) 21:31, May 20, 2011 (UTC) In the trailer I think it's the raptor we see swimming but i'm not sure if it's 5.3 because it is in the water with the Liopleurodon from 5.2. -jake11996- Now I think that "swimming raptor" is a Eustreptospondylus. I know that it isn't Dromeoisaurid, but in trailer it's seen with big claws on foots and raptor-like head. Possible they make Eustreptospondylus as raptor-type dinosaur. Svatoslav 18:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Series 5 Logo Here's the higher quality of the Series 5 Logo. Enjoy. -Rig- 09:37, May 21, 2011 (UTC) 5.3 Dromeosaurus OK guys I've got it! Maybe the dromeosaurus in the cilp of day nine is actually from 5.5 when all those other creatures come through! And when you see it in the barn, maybe its in the present not in visctorian times like in 5.3!KingJoseph1st 16:19, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but the day nine clip has been confirmed to be from Episode 5.3. But if you see the last scene in the trailer, where Becker shoots that creature and it rolls, the creature appears to be Dromaeosaurus, and if you look closely, you can see that their are two anomalies! So its likely that Dromaeosaurus will appear in Episode 5.5 too. And the barn in the trailer is definentaly the victorian times. Tyrannosaurus in Ep5.5 Hi um, we do have a picture of the T. rex from Beastly14 and would someone please post it up on the episode 5.5 and the T. rex creature page. Many thanks. Columbian Mammoth On the Columbian Mammoth page it says that it will Appear in Episode 5.5. I would like to know if it will. Sorry to bug again, Im just curious and want things to be accurate. Series5info45678ICANTWAIT! It will. If you watch the amazon trailer closely, when Philip say "dinosaurs are running the streets!" on the ADD you see a cameo of the columbian mammoth. Beastly 14 (talk|contribs) 01:03, May 23, 2011 (UTC) EPISODE 5.7 THE SECRET EPISODE Well anyway early on today i was helping my freind at the watch studios where they work and steven who works on primeval had dropped a file that had a synopsis on a secret episode of primeval that everyone who knew about it had kept secret.I only got a glimpse of it but enough to see that there will be a pack of 7 smilodon populater and a family of indricotherium wo had come through another anomoly into the smilodons time. They will appear in the area around buckingham palace and the team will have to try their hardest to keep the smilodons out of buckingham palace and that is all i saw Third species of Raptor in Series 5? In the official Series 5 cast photo you can see a dinosaur in the background. It looks like a Raptor bacause it's have two big sharp claws. May be this is a Utahraptor or the Balaur. But if this is the Balaur which dinosaur is that on the another image? I would love if it is a utahraptor and well done for spotting thatMagnathorax222 14:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC)magnathorax222 If it wasn't for the sickle claw i'd say it was the Eustreptospondylus (even with the claw it still might be). I would love for it to be Utah Raptor. Also I don't think the raptor seen in the episode 3 prievew is Dromaeosaurus like the ones from previous series as it doesn't seem to have any protofeathers. -jake11996- Yeah, you so right about the Raptor of the Episode 3 preview. That's may be a Deinonychus or a subspecies of Dromaeosaurus. Or the original Raptor is the Deinonychus and this is the Dromaeosaurus bacause the BBC America site is called the creature as Deinonychus. Here is the link: Raptor - BBC America ﻿On the ITV website the raptors from series 2, 3 and 4 are called Dromaeosaurus, therefore I do think that the episode 5.3 raptor is Deinonychus. In that case we could be looking at five different species of raptor in Primeval. 1.Dromaeosaurus 2.Arboreal Raptor 3.Balaur 4.Troodon 5.The Unnamed Raptor Species Featured In The Lost Island then possibly 4.Deinonychus 5.Utah Raptor Imagine them all in a fight! -jake11996- new series 5 trailer has anyone else seen the new trailer on youtube i do not know how to put it on the series 5 page but there is a clip of a mer creature on it and i thought it would a good idea to let you knowMagnathorax222 08:36, May 29, 2011 (UTC)magnathorax222﻿ You can put link here and admins will put it on Series 5 page. Svatoslav 09:54, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Series 5 DVD How on Earth is there a DVD for Series 5 if it's not even done with the season? And if someone get ahold of it, they could watch it, and post all the info on the pages! It would be so easy! '' yours truly,'' Beastly 14 (talk|contribs) 12:12, May 30, 2011 (UTC) New Series 5 Trailer with Future Predator! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCXAkKEC_JQ&feature=channel_video_title Kabilan29 15:41, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh my god that trailer is absouloutely amazing thank you so much for finding it Locked page? Hey, the Series five paged seems to have been locked so that it can't be edited! I know it hasn't aired on ITV, but seeing as you can buy the Series on Amazon now surely it should be freely editable, right? Or maybe it's just a glitch, either way help would be appreciated! James emds 21:41, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Please allow editing. The second video is down, but nobody can replace it if we can't edit the page. Digifiend 13:44, February 14, 2012 (UTC)